


Peligrosa redención

by MariSolez



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Sumido en un estado profundo de tristeza y desesperación, Dick Grayson terminó en los brazos de Slade Wilson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Peligrosa redención

  
Dick esquivo el puñetazo al agacharse, al continuar moviéndose esquivo otro golpe por milímetros y respondió con una patada hacia la cabeza de Deathstroke, quien sin decir nada había comenzado a atacarlo en la azotea donde hace tan solo unos minutos Dick había estado sumido en dolor y tristeza.

Escuchó el bufido burlón del mercenario cuando conectó una sesión de golpes precisos contra Dick.

—Creo que has perdido tu toque, Robín.

Recuperándose, Dick intentó concentrar su atención en el ahora, tomó los bastones de esgrima de su espalda y en posición de ataque se preparo para el siguiente movimiento del letal mercenario.

—¿Qué quieres, Slade?, creí haberte dicho la última vez que Blüdhaven esta fuera de los límites.

Hizo una mueca al escuchar su voz, sonaba mal, su voz había revelado demasiado, alguien como Deathstroke no lo dejaría pasar.

—¿Alguien te molesto, pequeña ave?

La irritación que generalmente se presentaba ante la sola presencia del mercenario no se comparaba a la ira que sentía hervir en sus entrañas, a el dolor que amenazaba con consumirlo, Dick no estaba en su mejor momento y eso podía ser mortal al encontrarse frente a Slade Wilson.

La llovizna qué había estado sobre ellos dio paso a una lluvia torrencial que no inmutó a Deathstroke, Dick maldijo internamente su suerte. No podía creer que estuviera frente al mercenario en su estado, tener que encontrar a Slade en uno de sus peores momentos solo le hacía saber con mayor certeza que el universo tenía algo contra él. Qué el universo quería castigarlo.

—En este momento no tengo tiempo para ti. —Esta vez Dick procuró que su voz saliera neutral.

—Eso no es lo que parecía, ¿quieres que te deje para que continúes llorando al borde de la azotea?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Dick no podía evitar maldecir al haber mostrado sin querer tanta debilidad.

—Nunca te creí un cobarde, Richard.

Dick gruñó enojado y se lanzó hacia él, pero Slade rápidamente esquivo sus golpes y sacó la enorme espada en su espalda, Dick realmente no estaba en su mejor momento, porque cuando Slade dio una patada barriendo sus piernas, Dick no alcanzó a esquivarlo y cayó de espaldas quedando ligeramente aturdido cuando su nuca chocó contra el suelo, soltó los bastones a los lados y miró la máscara naranja y negra del mercenario sobre él. Dick no tenía ganas de luchar, agotado se preguntó que pasaría si simplemente dejará que Slade Wilson efectuara su condena.

Cuando Slade colocó la hoja de la espada sobre su cuello, Dick tan solo miró hacia el cielo oscuro sobre ellos.

Las gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro mientras esperaba lo que haría el mercenario, porque si Deathstroke lo quisiera muerto, ya lo estaría, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse.

La hoja de metal desapareció de su piel, enseguida Dick sintió la boca y dientes de Slade sobre su cuello, jadeo sorprendido y miró hacia el hombre mayor con un parche que ahora lo mantenía inmovilizado entre sus muslos.

—¿Qué pasa, pajarito? ¿Estas deprimido? —Salde agarró un puñado de su cabello —. Así no eres tú —respondió en un tono extraño.

Dick sintió un nudo repentino en su garganta, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos bajo el antifaz, antes de darse cuenta estaba conteniendo un sollozo.

Ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera los miembros de su familia se habían interesado en preguntar que era lo que le pasaba, quizás porque la mayoría lo malinterpretaba y simplemente no querían ser parte de ese drama. De cualquier forma, eso era lo más conveniente para él, mantenerlos alejados aún cuando añoraba su cercanía.

Dick estaba cansado de fingir estar bien, estaba agotado de mentir, tan solo quería que todo desapareciera, tan solo quería una distracción, quería alejarse de todo.

Eso lo asusto, tener ese tipo de pensamientos oscuros una vez más, lo hizo temblar. No había sido un accidente al azar que Dick estuviera al borde de aquel edificio. Sintió terror al darse cuenta del escape que había querido de forma inconsciente.

Slade había acertado, Dick se había convertido en un cobarde.

Eso o algo más, fue lo que lo llevo a hablar sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Detenme —pidió con voz dolida, casi sollozante —. Salde, haz que pare… por favor.

Se vio interrumpido de inmediato por su boca, un beso caliente y depredador que lo tuvo sin aliento en segundos, Dick al instante se sintió consumido, pero también aliviado.

Gruñó al sentir el feroz agarre en sus brazos, un agarre que lo mantuvo anclado al suelo, como si el otro esperará que se arrepintiera y atacará, cuando no lo hizo, Salde se deshizo de su antifaz, Dick parpadeo las gotas de lluvia y se encontró directamente con la mirada depredadora del mercenario, su cuerpo tembló una vez más, pero no por temor.

—Solo… no aquí —susurro.

—Lo que tu quieras, pajarito —respondió Slade con voz ronca antes de morder su barbilla —. Te llevare a un lugar seguro, donde nadie, ni siquiera papi te pueda encontrar.

Dick asintió en acuerdo, no quería ser encontrado, mucho menos por Bruce, se puso de pie cuando el hombre se quito de encima.

Pesadas gotas sobre sus párpados no impedían que Dick viera con claridad la mirada calculadora del otro, Slade le tendió la mano, y sin dudar, Dick la tomó. Tomo la mano del hombre que más de una vez había intentando matarlo para dejarse guiar a cualquier lugar al que quisiera llevarlo.

Terminaron en un edificio desconocido, Dick no presto verdadera atención en el camino, solo permitió que Slade lo empujara contra la pared dentro de un sucio cuarto de mantenimiento, ambos mojados, más excitados de lo que podría haberse esperado. Dick con manos temblorosas y desesperadas ayudó a Deathstroke a deshacerse de la armadura, segundos después permitió que el otro lo desnudara y lanzará el traje de Nightwing a algún lugar del suelo.

Ambos completamente desnudos respiraron con fuerza, miró el ojo descubierto del mercenario, el color azul grisáceo brillaba con lujuria sin disimular, Dick sabía eso mismo estaba presente en él. En segundos sus bocas parecieron estrellarse en una colisión intensa de desesperación.

Gimió al sentir las manos ásperas y rudas de Slade sobre su cuerpo, las manos de Slade lo recorrían de arriba a bajo, por todos lados, como si siempre hubiera querido tocarlo. Dick se concentró en eso, en el claro deseo de Slade hacia él, sentía que se ahogaba ante tal muestra de necesidad. Metió sus dedos a través del cabello blanco, mientras lo mantenían preso contra la pared, su polla ahora completamente dura rozaba contra el muslo del hombre mayor, la dureza de Slade se frotaba contra la cadera de Dick, los gruñidos y jadeos en el silencio de la pequeña habitación solo aumentaban su excitación.

Únicamente podía pensar en Slade, en sus manos y boca, en su cuerpo duro, más alto y grande, más fuerte, se apoyaba en él sintiéndose débil debido al placer, perdido en su mirada depredadora que lograba cautivarlo sin dificultad.

De pronto, fue bruscamente girado, su mirada se fijo en la pared, sintió el agarré de las amplias manos de Slade en su trasero, abriéndolo, gimió necesitado y pegó su frente al frio concreto, escuchó la forma en la que el mercenario parecía tomar aire frente a la vista, se encontró sonriendo ligeramente, se encontró sintiéndose increíblemente complacido y poderoso como nunca se había sentido frente a Deathstroke.

La palma de Slade recorrió su espalda, un toque posesivo que lo hizo temblar y jadear mientras se curvaba como un gato, luego los dedos de Slade entraron a su boca.

—Chupa.

Dick lo hizo, lleno de saliva los dedos, temblando ante la demandante orden.

Segundos después sintió dedos húmedos en la entrada de su trasero. Los minutos tensos de cruda preparación solo aumentaban su expectación, sentía que si no obtenía la polla de Slade dentro de él sucumbiría al lugar feo y oscuro en su interior.

Cuando por fin sintió la cabeza roma siendo introducida en su interior, contuvo un gruñido y miró sobre su hombro, Slade parecía complacido con la vista de su pene llenando a Dick, su mirada topó con la del mercenario justo antes de que terminará de introducirse en su interior de golpe.

Dick gritó debido a la extraña mezcla de dolor y placer, Slade no era amable, no permitió qué Dick se adaptará a su tamaño, con un agarre tenaz en su cintura comenzó a penetrarlo con brusquedad, movimientos implacables que tuvieron a Dick gimiendo y gritando el nombre de Slade.

El ardor desapareció en algún punto, el placer era lo único que podía sentir, en lo que podía pensar, su polla dura y goteante. No busco tocarse temiendo perder el tenue equilibrio que le brindaban sus temblorosos brazos apoyados a la pared.

Slade entonces salió de él, lamento la pérdida en un sollozo vergonzoso, entonces en un rápido movimiento sintió su espalda chocar una vez más con la pared, trepó al mercenario para envolver sus piernas y brazos entorno a él, Slade volvió a meter su pene dentro de Dick sin ninguna delicadeza y continuó el ritmo como si nunca lo hubiera perdido.

Slade estaba siendo brutal y Dick lo amaba, la nueva posición era perfecta para que el otro alcanzará su próstata, golpes certeros que tuvieron a Dick temblando y balbuceando por un dios al cual no solía acudir.

Se aferró al cuello de Slade, una de sus manos metida en el cabello blanco mientras miraba el otro lado de la habitación sin poder enfocar nada en concreto, su mente en blanco mientras continuaba siendo follado de forma despiadada. Los sonidos obscenos de carne contra carne podían ser escuchados bajo los gritos de Dick y los gruñidos de Slade.

Sintió las manos de Slade moverse para acunar y apretar su trasero, el agarre tenso casi causando dolor, la polla de Dick rozaba contra el duro abdomen de Slade solo aumentado su placer. Estaba cada vez más cerca del final, la necesidad de liberación construyéndose con fuerza en su interior.

Al final, Dick se corrió primero en un lloriqueo ronco, Slade lo siguió con una maldición tras una sesión de golpes bruscos y descoordinados.

Sin aliento y aún sintiendo su mente dispersa, Dick continuó aferrándose flojamente a Slade aún cuando salió de él para pararse en sus tambaleantes pies y apoyar su espalda en la fría pared, el mercenario lo miró sin una verdadera muestra de agotamiento más allá de sus respiraciones profundas, con una sonrisa suave y sintiendo su mente a cientos de kilómetros, Dick buscó la boca de Slade.

Compartieron un beso lánguido, Slade devolvió el beso con hambre, Dick soltó una risa contra sus labios y cerró sus ojos para apoyar su mejilla contra el hombro del otro.

—¿Qué te divierte, pajarito?

—Realmente me hiciste olvidar —susurro con la garganta adolorida.

—… De ahora en adelante puedo hacerte olvidar cuantas veces quieras, Richard.

Dick lo miró y estudió su rostro, había algo ahí que hizo su pecho se aligerara, pero también se sintió alerta, sorprendentemente bajo todo lo que mostraba su mirada, encontró una pizca de comprensión, una parte de él le recordó no podía confiar en eso, sin embargo no estaba listo para volver al mundo real.

Dick volvió a buscar la boca del mercenario.

___________________________

Slade movió el cabello de la frente del chico que dormía plácidamente en su cama, completamente exhausto, labios maltratados por incontables besos, sus ojos rojos e hinchados debido a las lágrimas derramadas, aún había humedad en las pestañas largas, las marcas inconfundibles de lo que le había hecho se extendían por toda su piel.

Dick Grayson parecía que había sido usado y maltratado, una buena imagen para él.

Cada vez que Dick había gritado su nombre, Slade se había quedado sin aliento, cada vez que el chico había arqueado su cuerpo en una curva sensual mientras rogaba ser llenado, Slade había sentido su cuerpo reaccionar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Dick había estado mal, desesperado, necesitado de contacto humano, se preguntaba que había llevado al chico maravilla a sus brazos, Slade lo agradecía, claro que lo hacia, había sido una experiencia inolvidable, una que pretendía repetir, pero la parte de él que siempre había visto al chico como su enemigo se preguntaba quien había sido el responsable de por fin romper al primer robín, esa parte de él se llenaba de rabia al saber que no había sido él el responsable.

El chico se removió en sueños, una expresión triste apareció en su bonito rostro, segundos después el chico se acercó para ocultar el rostro en su hombro, Slade lo rodeó con su brazo, su mano se movió en círculos en la espalda del chico.

La respiración de Dick volvió a ser apacible, Salde acarició las cicatrices al alzar que iba encontrando en la piel, más de una cicatriz había sido hecha por él a lo largo de los años, su mano se movió al frente, al pecho del chico, elevó su mano hasta su clavícula antes de sostener el elegante cuello que antes había querido cortar con su espada, Slade apretó ligeramente.

Sería muy fácil terminar con la vida del chico, demasiado fácil.

Slade lo soltó y recostó su cabeza sobre las almohadas, suspiró con fuerza, no solo sentía odio hacia Nightwing, respetaba al chico, pocos podían darle pelea como el primer Robín, pocos eran como Dick, no por nada había querido tenerlo como su aprendiz hace algunos años, tenía la oportunidad de acabar con la vida del chico, si no le pareciera tan aburrido en esos momentos, lo haría.

Al mirar hacia el chico se encontró con preciosos ojos azules falsamente somnolientos, Dick mordió su labio inferior y suspiró mientras se movía para ocultar su rostro en la almohada, Slade se encontró sonriendo divertido ante la crisis que seguramente comenzaba en su cabeza.

No había sabido que reacción esperar, era entretenido ver como Dick parecía tranquilo en exterior, superficialmente el chico no parecía lamentar haberse acostado con él, sin embargo había pesar en sus ojos, obviamente por algo más.

Minutos después Slade ocultó su sorpresa cuando Dick se sentó en su regazo con un movimiento fluido, sintió sus manos recorriéndole el pecho, Slade posó sus manos en la cintura antes de pasarlas a su trasero y apretar.

Dick hizo un suave mueca que lo tuvo soltando una risa seca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos —¿fue demasiado para ti?

Dick se inclino sobre él. — Era lo que necesitaba…

Sonriendo los movió hasta que él chico estaba boca arriba debajo de él, tomó la pierna del chico para elevarla sobre su hombro.

El cuerpo de Dick era sumamente flexible, Slade siempre había sabido sería algo increíble dentro de la cama.

___________________________

Después de una ducha, Dick se vistió con lo que encontró, una playera de Slade y debajo su propia ropa interior, con el cabello aun húmedo salió de la habitación, recorrió un largo pasillo con puertas cerradas las cuales extrañamente no sintió la necesidad de revisar, al llegar a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar y cocina unidas, Dick encontró más de un escondite con armas alrededor, no se sintió sorprendido.

El mercenario no estaba por ningún lado a la vista, Dick entró a la cocina para comenzar a buscar algo para almorzar.

Sintió a Slade acercarse, continuó dándole la espalda en una falsa confianza que no sabía cuanto podía durar, le daba el beneficio de la duda ya que Slade no lo había asesinado mientras dormía.

—¿Tienes cereal?

—¿Parezco un hombre que come cereal?

Dick lo miró sobre su hombro. —No lo se, ¿lo eres?

Slade lo miró sin impresionarse antes de abrir una puertecilla de un gabinete para sacar una caja.

Se le acercó para arrebatársela, el cereal de fibra lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pero funcionaría hasta que volviera a su departamento, también era mejor comer, porque seguramente después su estómago se comenzaría a revolver. Vomitar con el estómago vacío era lo peor.

Sin decir nada el mercenario le paso un tazón y cuchara, Dick sacó la leche del refrigerador, mientras comenzaba a comer prestó atención al hombre mayor, se veía extrañamente relajado, casi contento, nunca creyó vería algo así en Deathstroke, era surrealista, también no pudo evitar notar su atractivo, era diferente ahora, cuando no tenia que luchar por su vida o no estaba siendo jodido con la cabeza en blanco debido al placer, Dick bajó la mirada a su tazón ante sus pensamientos, un peso se asentó en su pecho.

—Avísame cuando vayas a colapsar.

—No voy a colapsar —mascullo, aun sin querer mirarlo.

Slade rio por lo bajo, obviamente sabiendo que Dick estaba hablando pura mierda.

—Por más que me encantaría presenciar tu crisis, Grayson, tengo trabajo, gracias a ti estoy retrasado, me mantuviste ocupado toda la maldita noche.

—No escuche que te quejaras.

—¿Cómo podría? Con tu lengua dentro de mi garganta en cada jodido momento.

—Cállate —gimió dejando caer la cuchara dentro del tazón.

—Tienes suerte de mi mejorado periodo refractario, eres insaciable muchacho.

Dick se puso de pie incapaz de seguir fingiendo, tomo una mochila de una esquina antes de regresar a la habitación para recoger su traje, se hizo también con unos pantalones de Slade antes de regresar a la sala, podía sentir la pesada y burlona mirada.

Dick lo ignoró para prácticamente salir corriendo.

\----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hola linduras, nueva historia, corta. No me pude resistir, me enamoré de esta shipp, todo empezó con un fan art y de ahí, uuf, no salía de aquí. Sé que es una shipp medio crack.
> 
> A penas leí uno que otro cómic de estos personajes. Este es mi primer fic sladick. ¡Aléjate ooc!🤣🤣 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
